


Aerdyn Week 2019

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aerdyn Week 2019, F/M, aerdyn, aerdyn week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: June 10th(Day 1): First MeetingsJune 11th(Day 2): DateJune 12th (Day 3): Wedding DayJune 13 (Day 4): NightmareJun 14 (Day 5): FamilyJune 15 (Day 6): FateswapJune 16 (day 7); Reunion and Tears





	1. Day 1: First Meetings

The Palace was so full of people and so chaotic for the celebrations of the abandoning harvest and to thank Titan for his generous gift. Ardyn watched the servants served his father's guests with jugs of wine and bowls full of goodies.

Amid the chatter and blessings that rose toward the Gods, Ardyn found herself in front of a child with deep blue eyes and holding a white flower in her hand.

The little girl handed him the flower and exclaimed: "This is for you, noble Caelum."

Ardyn took the flower and for the first time blushed as he whispered and low voice: - Thank you ... -. The little girl walked away laughing, while Ardyn felt like an idiot for not having asked her name.


	2. Date

: - I discovered ancient ruins and I think you may be interested ... -. Ardyn said as he held his hand to help her move between the roots and the fallen ruins of the building.

Aera looked at the ruined structure and exclaimed in an ecstatic voice: "Magnificent!" I wonder how long these ruins have been.-. He turned to Ardyn and exclaimed: "I like your idea of an appointment." He smiled as he looked at the entrance of the structure.

Ardyn stammered as she blushed: - It's not a date ... I know you like these things and ... -.

Aera kissed him on the cheek and exclaimed: "Thank you, Ardyn!" And smiling he began to examine the structure.

Ardyn stammered and muttered, " You are welcome ..." And he received a smile so beautiful from Aera that he felt his heart melt with love.


	3. Wedding Day

There was a wonderful dream that comforted And tortured Ardyn's mind and heart during his long prison at Angelgard.

The dream of his wedding day with Aera.

He saw her advancing among the cornfields while holding a bouquet with her favorite flowers while advancing accompanied by the village chief.

He smiled and took his hand, under the oak in which they had exchanged their first kisses and their promises of love.

Under the gaze of the villagers, he and Aera exchanged their wedding vows and then exchanged a tender one as the crowd exploded in long applause.

After the ceremony the whole village filled with music, songs, food and wine and the celebrations lasted until dawn.

He was holding Aera and saying to him in a low voice: "Ego, I love you!"

She repeated kissing him several times on the lips: - Ego I love you! -. And then they started dancing and laughing.

Ardyn muttered in a low, sad voice as she opened her eyes and returned to reality - Unfortunately, it's just a dream ... It's not real ... -. A sob of heard in the darkness of Angelgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ego te amo, meaning “I love you” in Latin language


	4. Nightmare

Each time in front of him he saw Aera's smile and the blood splashing on his face. He who grabs Aera's body, while his brother Somnus exploded in a sadistic and terrible smile.

He who tried to stutter: - Aera ... I will save you and ... -. And Aera who puts a hand on his cheek and then goes off in his arms.

Ardyn opens her eyes to find herself in the darkness of Angelgard, while tears of starscourge descend from her eyes: - It's not a nightmare ... It's never a nightmare ... -. He gave a scream of pain in the darkness of his prison.


	5. Family

: - When the whole history of the starscourge is finally over we can finally get married and have our family.-. Ardyn promised as she gently kissed Aera's lips.

Aera muttered as he huddled to him as they watched the starry sky together in the cornfield: "We will build our family and give Eos a future of peace and well-being." He gently stroked his hair before kissing it again.

Ardyn nodded, looking up at the sky to look at the stars and imagining her wonderful future with Aera.

Ardyn observed Insomnia and the banners of the Lucis Caelum family and thought angrily: - Somnus you denied me the chance to become the legitimate King, to marry the woman I loved and to create my family. Now it's up to me to extinguish your family and everything you've created! -. He began to walk among the citizens as he finished his final preparations for his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

They were lying under the shade of the tree with Aera holding her head on Ardyn's chest and gently stroking his head.

The girl murmured as she kept her eyes closed and a smile on her lips: "I could stay like this all day ... it's so relaxing your heartbeat."

Ardyn murmured in a worried voice: "You are very tired these days, you should rest and regain your strength ...". He gently caressed her face before kissing her on the head

Aera shook her head and muttered, raising her head to look Ardyn straight in the eyes: "The gods gave me a power and a task and I will bring it to an end." I don't care when it's tiring and if my sister wants to hinder me, I'll be able to carry it out.-.

Ardyn stroked Aera's head and murmured: "Then as an Oracle I will pray because the gods help you in your task and I will always stand by you ...". He kissed her gently again on the lips.

Aera smiled sweetly and murmured: "With your support and help from the Gods, nothing is impossible."

The image moved to the throne room where Ardyn fell to the ground dead, having protected her from the blow of her sister who wanted the throne and after being defeated and rejected by the crystal, had been locked up in Angelgard.

A light began to shine in the darkness of Angelgard and when Aulea opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by imperial soldiers and a male voice said in a triumphant voice: "The ancient writings were telling the truth, then!" After a brief pause he said: - Take those chains off and take it to my laboratory .-.

Aera tried to say in a tired voice: "Let me stay ...". He did not know but the wheel of destiny had moved and soon Eos would have known the revenge and the fury of the Black Queen of the Deamons.


	7. Reunion and Tears

Ardyn let out a tired breath as he let the light overwhelm him along with a pleasant feeling of peace.

A female voice murmured in a sweet voice: "Ardyn ...". He opened his eyes and found himself in front of the figure of Aera, splendid as in his memories.

Ardyn touched the blond hair of the woman she loved with her fingers and then her cheeks as she watched Aera's blue eyes. The former chancellor had wanted that contact with the same intensity as a traveler who wants water in the desert.

Ardyn muttered in a tired and sad voice: "Aera, I'm sorry ... I ..."

Aera put a finger on his lips to silence him then muttered as he hugged him: - Welcome home, Ardyn ... -.

Ardyn burst into tears and whispered back in return: "Yes, I am home and again with you." They kissed on the lips while a huge field of wheat appeared around them.


End file.
